Two Universes Over
by Cassandra147
Summary: Slices of life in a universe wherein Lin and Tenzin stayed together and had children. Ch. 4: In which Korra arrives in Republic City and meets the entire family.
1. Meeting Skysong

_Summary: Lin & Tenzin take the children on a vacation to the Southern Air Temple. Sora is eleven and old enough for a sky bison. _

_About this AU: Basically a what-if scenario...what if Lin and Tenzin had stayed together and had children? Stories will not be in chronological order. On Tumblr, I've been calling it the Linzin Kids AU so if you've seen that stuff there, this is the same stuff. _

_Disclaimer: Not an owner of the Avatar-verse and definitely making no money off this. I do however lay claim to the kids...but they're free for use as long as I get credit (in the highly unlikely occasion someone else wants to use them)._

* * *

"Keep an eye on the Sea Blossom Borough. It's been quiet for the past month and I get worried when it gets quiet," Lin remarked to her three senior captains standing in her office. She peered at the hanging city map, trying to recall any other instructions or reminders she needed to give.

"Chief," Captain Hyun said. She turned to face the trio. With a smile, he continued, "We'll be fine. You've trained us well. Go enjoy your vacation.

"We'll see, but you're right," Lin admitted. "I'll see you in three weeks."

Acknowledging their goodbyes with a nod, she exited her office.

"I'm off," she said to Ichiro.

"Have a good time, sir. I'll hold down the fort here."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Ichiro."

"Goodbye, Chief."

Lin forced herself not to look back as she left the station. If she did, she'd be convinced she needed to return and dole out one last piece of advice.

* * *

Several days later, having made stops along the coastline, Lin and her family arrived at the Southern Air Temple.

"Master Tenzin, welcome, we're honored to host you and your family," announced the elderly monk at the forefront of the reception party. The group bowed.

"Abbot Shung, it's a pleasure to see you again," Tenzin said, bowing as well. "You remember my wife, Master Lin Beifong."

"Of course," replied the abbot. "It is an honor." He bowed to her.

Lin replied, "Thank you, Abbot Shung."

Focusing his attention on the children, Abbot Shung asked, "These must be your children; I believe I've only met the older two?"

Gesturing to each child as he spoke, Tenzin identified them, "My eldest daughter, Sora, who is eleven, Rohan is about to turn nine, and Akira and Tamami are six."

"Welcome to the Southern Air Temple," Shung told the children. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I'm here to find my sky bison!" exclaimed Sora. "Daddy says I'm old enough."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure you'll find a perfect match," enthused the abbot. Noticing the kids fidgeting and Lin grabbing the twins' hands, he offered, "Why don't I show you to your quarters? The acolytes will attend to your luggage and bison."

Before Tenzin or Lin could protest, he waved and four acolytes darted around them to Oogi. They started passing luggage down from the bison's saddle.

"Ah…thank you," said Tenzin.

Lin let go of the twins' hands. "Kids, grab your personal bag."

"Yes, Mom," they chorused. From the growing pile, they retrieved bags appropriate to their size. Lin and Tenzin moved to get their larger ones.

"That's not really necessary," declared one acolyte, "We're happy to help."

Swinging her bag onto one shoulder, Lin countered, "I'm sure, but I like my kids to be self-reliant. If you can see to the two trunks, we'll see to these. Thank you."

The six of them rejoined the abbot who promptly conducted them into the Temple proper and showed them to the quarters arranged for their family.

* * *

"Are you sure it's not a torture device?" Lin asked when she and Tenzin returned to their room after dinner.

"Yes?" answered Tenzin, carefully setting the abbot's gift on the dresser. Lin eyed the dangling razors. She itched to dull them.

"You don't sound sure."

"Let's just say I'm not letting it anywhere near the children."

"Yeah, I happen to like them with all their fingers, toes, and noses attached."

"Me too."

* * *

"But why can't we go?" whined Rohan. He and the twins fixed Tenzin with their best pleading expressions. Sora waited at her father's side.

"Because you're not old enough to be responsible for a sky bison," Tenzin explained patiently. "And choosing one's bison is a private moment."

"You three are coming with me to the Hall of Avatars." Lin placed her hands on her hips. The kids' hearts fell a bit more; their mother didn't brook disagreement when she assumed that stance. "Abbot Shung is meeting us there and he has lots of stories he'd like to share with you."

At "stories," the three pouts lessened.

"What kind of stories?" asked Tam.

"Stories about the Avatars," Lin answered.

"About Grandpa Aang too?" demanded Akira. "Will you tell us stories about Grandpa Aang too?"

"If you want," promised Lin. "But there's also Roku and Kyoshi and Yangchen - all of them have their own tales. I can tell you stories about Aang anytime, but I don't know the stories about the other Avatars like Abbot Shung."

"You don't?" asked Akira disbelievingly.

"I don't. Neither does Sora. You'll be able to tell them to her," Lin said. The three wavered, tempted by the prospect. Lin extended a hand and prompted, "Come on."

"Okay." "All right." "If I have to."

Tam grabbed her mother's hand; Akira latched onto Tam's other hand. With Rohan lagging a step behind, and the three casting glances over their shoulders, Lin led them away from the courtyard.

Tenzin and Sora headed for the bison stables and pavilion. Sora skipped on every alternate step, her face alight with her smile.

When they stepped onto the balcony overlooking the bison's yard, they saw a half-dozen calves and their parents lying in the sun. Face paling, Sora halted. She reached for her father's hand and tugged. Tenzin knelt.

"What do I do? What if none of them like me?" she mumbled.

Pulling an apple from his robe's pocket, which bulged with two more, Tenzin told her, "They'll like you…how could anyone not like you? Here...take this and be yourself. You'll find each other."

He rose, and with Sora's free hand in his, they descended the staircase to the yard. Tenzin stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Sora looked up at him. He smiled and nodded encouragingly. Releasing his hand, Sora ventured towards the bison, step by step. When four calves beelined for her, lowing, her smile re-emerged.

She petted each of the four, but withheld the apple. The fifth calf paid her no attention, dropping his head to graze on budding flowers.

The sixth calf, a female with a more reddish arrow, watched Sora with soft brown eyes, but didn't approach.

Sora decided to go to her, walking slow. When she was two paces away, Sora sat down cross-legged on the grass. The calf and Sora stared at each other for a good few minutes before the calf huffed and ambled to Sora. Sora offered her the apple. The calf accepted.

As the bison munched the apple, its head in her lap, Sora looked for her father. Upon spying him, she grinned.

Tenzin threaded his way past the other calves to them, sitting beside Sora. He extended his hands for the calf to sniff. When she grunted her approval, he stroked her once.

Passing the additional apples to Sora, Tenzin asked, "Have you thought of a name?"

Sora considered as the calf devoured a second apple.

"Skysong," Sora finally proclaimed.

"Skysong, it's a beautiful name for a lovely girl," said Tenzin. To the bison, he declared, "Welcome to the family, Skysong."

Once Skysong finished her third apple, Tenzin offered, "Why don't I go fetch her brushes so you can groom her?"

"Yes, please," replied Sora. Tenzin retrieved the brushes and Sora spent the rest of the afternoon bonding with Skysong.

As for Tenzin, Oogi flew in and demanded grooming too.


	2. Dynamic Meditation

Summary: Traditional meditation isn't working for Korra. Rohan tries a different method.

Disclaimer: There was no Lin Beifong in my stocking this Christmas. I am alas forced to conclude that I do not own the Avatar-verse.

Credit for this particular meditation technique goes to Tamora Pierce in her book _Cold Fire. _

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Korra groaned. "Go away, Tenzin," she called out. "Meditation isn't working okay - so let me sleep."

She yanked a pillow over her head.

"It's Rohan! You're not meditating with Dad today."

"Then why're you waking me up?" Korra demanded.

"Cause we're going to try something. Now hurry up and throw some workout clothes on and get out here."

"Bossy-britches," grumbled Korra, far too low for Rohan to hear through the door.

"Korra?"

"All right, all right, I'm getting up," Korra yelled.

Leaning against the wall, Rohan grinned at the rustling sounds and imprecations coming from Korra's room. A couple of minutes later, the girl herself flung open the door, dressed in loose t-shirt and long shorts with her hair gathered up in a ponytail. Rohan nodded in approval; he wore a worn sleeveless shirt and pants.

"Okay, I'm up, now what are we doing?" she questioned as Rohan led her from the living quarters into the main section of the temple.

"You'll see," he replied enigmatically. Korra rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Great. Wonderful."

Rohan grinned. "You might actually enjoy this."

"I'd enjoy sleep."

Pausing in front of double doors, Rohan slid one open and bowed with a flourish. "Ladies, first."

Korra stepped into the room and paused in surprise. Thick padded mats covered half the floor, the other half's wood floors gleamed in the morning light. Mirrors paneled two of the walls. Weights were stacked neatly in one corner, towels on shelves in another, water jug in a third. Along the wall, six staffs rested upright in a holder. Korra suspected the locked cabinet beside them contained additional weapons.

"Wow. This looks like one of the practice rooms back at the compound," Korra remarked. "Hey, isn't this kind of - I don't know - weird to have this here, in an Air Temple?"

Rohan shrugged and replied, "Maybe two hundred years ago, yes. But after…don't repeat the same mistakes twice, I guess. Even outside of my family, there's a fair few acolytes who believe in learning basic self-defense."

"Huh, I suppose that makes sense," said Korra. "So what are we here for?"

"We're going to try to meditate."

"I told you, it's not working, I can't do it," gripped Korra, but resignedly. She walked over the mats, thinking the mats would at least be more comfortable.

"Oi!" Rohan's exclamation stopped her. He shook his head. "Something new remember?"

He went to the staffs, selecting two of light-colored wood which reached to his chin. When he brought them to the wooden floor, Korra joined him there.

"I don't understand," she said as he held one out to her. She took and twirled it. "How is this meditation?"

"Well, it's not, not right now anyways." He gripped the staff with both hands and held it horizontal. "Do what I do."

When Korra copied him, he laid aside his staff and came to examine her grip. After adjusting her fingers, he picked up his staff again. He stood beside her, both of them facing a mirror. Held horizontal, he positioned the staff at eye-level. Korra mimicked him.

"This is high," he told her. He lowered the staff to shoulder level. Korra followed. "This is middle." He lowered it again to the waist, Korra copying. "This is low."

"High." He moved to eye-level. "Middle." At the shoulders. "Low." Waistline. "One breath between each."

Continuing to call out the positions, and pausing for a breath on each position, Rohan cycled them through the routine a dozen times before calling for a halt.

"Okay, still don't see how this is meditation," Korra drawled.

"We're not there yet." Rohan shifted so he stood in front of her. He explained, "Now, this time you're going to be blocking me. I'll strike for those same positions so just follow the cycle. Got it?"

"I think so." Korra adjusted her grip.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."

"High." _Thack!_ Breath. "Middle." _Thack!_ Breath. "Low." _Thack! _Breath.

Three repetitions in, Korra heard the door open. In the mirror, Korra tracked Beifong walking into the room and heading for the weights. The woman looked as if she'd already been exercising; her top was darkened with sweat and damp tendrils of hair had escaped her bun.

A light rap on her fingers brought her attention back to Rohan. She glared at him, but he merely smiled cheekily.

At a dozen repetitions, Rohan ordered a halt. Korra complided, grabbing a cup of water from the jug before she collapsed onto the edge of mats.

Addressing his mother, Rohan asked, "Did you have a nice run?"

"Yes. I see you've got Korra up."

"Yep." Getting his own water, Rohan plopped down beside Korra. "What'd you think?"

"I don't get it," she replied. "How is this meditative?"

"It's not, not yet. Once your muscles learn the moves, you'll be able to block without thinking. And if your body is occupied, you might find it easier to free your mind," he explained. "When I was eleven, twelve, around there, I couldn't sit still in meditation. Would start scratching an itch or shaking out tingles in my feet or whatever. Dad did some research and developed this method; he calls it dynamic meditation."

Rohan ran his hands through his hair. "I've gotten better at seated meditation since, but this way helps me. Tam does it to, from time to time. Plus, this way teaches us the basics of a fighting style."

"Does Tenzin know how to staff fight?" asked Korra.

"Mhm. One second." Rohan heaved himself to his feet. He took down a staff from the rack, one both darker and longer than the others. Returning to Korra, he offered it to her. "This is his."

Korra reached up to take it - and nearly tipped forward at the weight when Rohan let go.

"Spirits, what is this?"

"Blackwood with a lead core," answered Rohan. "It can stop a Piandao sword."

"Your father can use this?"

"If he ever had to," replied Rohan. "Great-Uncle Sokka came up with the idea. He noticed how Grandpa Aang often used his glider as a weapon when it was closed up. He figured, since Tenzin would have a glider too, Dad should learn to use a staff since that's what a closed glider basically is. And it's not a bladed weapon which helped placate those of the new Air Acolytes who thought Airbenders especially shouldn't be trained to fight."

Rohan took the staff back, replacing it in its stand. Reflected in the mirror, Beifong returned the weights to their proper place.

"If you don't mind, would you move off the mats?" she asked Korra, a little curtly.

"Sure." Korra went for a second cup of water before settling onto the wooden floor. Rohan started a series of stretches beside Korra.

On the mats, Beifong launched into rolls, tumbles, twists, stretches, and handstands. Korra doubted she could manage half of them. She winced when the older woman lowered herself into a full split.

When Beifong finished, shaking out her arms and legs, Korra ventured, "Why do you do all that?"

"To keep limber," answered Beifong. "My job isn't exactly safe. I go through this routine almost every day."

"But you're Chief - and you're an Earthbender. Do you really have to do this every day?"

"In my experience, the one day you skip, is the one day you'll need it." Beifong rolled her shoulders. "Besides, I'm not twenty anymore."

Akira's head popped into the room. "Hey, we're done meditating. Dad says breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Kira," said Rohan. Akira flashed a smile and disappeared.

"Let's go get cleaned up," Rohan suggested, rising and going to Korra. Korra accepted his proffered hand and stood. The three of them left the room, on course for a shower and change of clothes before breakfast.


	3. Three

_Title & Summary: Three_

_Author's Note: I was in a bit of a rush with this one. Please let me know if there are goofs. _

* * *

What - was he skipping - wh -

"Tez - mumf!"

He'd caught her face in his hands and locked his lips on hers. Lin flailed a little, utterly bewildered, as he kissed her deeply before breaking away with a mutual gasp.

"Tenzin - what on - I'm at work - "

"She's an Airbender," he whispered, laughed, and shouted, "She's an Airbender!"

His feet never stopped moving, practically doing a jig in place. Every officer within sight had frozen to watch the scene, every officer within hearing distance had poked their heads out of doorways or around corners.

Tenzin's joy was to infectious for Lin to be upset by the attention. Smiling, she chuckled at his antics.

"Well, good," she declared. "That's one down."

Tenzin nodded. He babbled, "Mother had some dried flower petals and I blew them at Sora - with just a little bit of Airbending - and Sora blew them back! Right into my face and on over my head! So we tried it again and she did it again and Father must have heard me or something because he came in and Sora did it for him to and he started laughing too and we were both crying and Mother must've thought we'd gone mad - "

Catching his arms, Lin suggested, "Let's go into my office." Luckily, it was only a few feet away. She ushered Tenzin inside, gave the gawking officers a glare to go back about their business, and firmly shut the door.

She made no attempt to stem the flow of Tenzin's recitation as he recounted the momentous event at least twice before a perfunctory knock heralded her mother's entrance. Lin had been expecting it; gossip spread faster than wildfire through the station.

"You just lost me fifty yuans," exclaimed Toph. "I thought for sure my blood would win out."

"Mother!"

Tenzin was far, far too happy to take any offence at her teasing. Instead, he hugged her with great enthusiasm. Toph's eyes went wide and she looked alarmed.

"Lin, will you get your husband off me?"

"Tenzin…" Lin tugged at him, gently drawing him to her. "I think you've managed to scare my Mom. Congratulations."

He merely beamed at her and repeated the story to Toph, tripping over his words and jumbling up the sequence in his haste. Toph got the gist of it.

"Lin, take the rest of the day off," she commanded as soon as she understood.

"I can't, what will my officers think, I've got a meeting about the Hans case in twenty minutes," protested Lin.

"Consider it an order. If he's this bad, then Twinkletoes is halfway to the moon. Katara's going to need your help to wrangle the both of them. I'll take care of the squad and the Hans case can go without your oversight for another day."

"Let's go, Lin," begged Tenzin. He, apparently, took Toph's order as permission to seize Lin's coat from it's hook and hold it up for her. Lin barely had her arms in the correct holes, and was forced to do up the clasps with metalbending as she went, before Tenzin was pulling her out the door. Lin had to sprint to keep up with him as he headed for the roof and Oogi.

One short flight later, Lin pressed against Tenzin on Oogi's neck as he hadn't bothered with reins let alone a saddle, they slid off Oogi in the courtyard. They found Aang and Sora in the dining room, a pile of dried petals and confetti - Lin had no idea where Aang had found confetti - between them.

"Lin!"

The Avatar leapt up, springing to squeeze her momentarily before taking her hand and sitting her down beside Sora.

"Watch this!" To Sora, he cajoled, "Come on, darling, show your mom what you can do." Aang puffed up his cheeks and blew at the pile; a portion scattered to Sora's giggling delight. Aang quickly scrapped the pile together. Sora filled her cheeks, held it for an instant, leaned forward, and blew.

Half the pile danced in the air, fluttering and spiraling, while the rest spread out over the table, and Aang's laughter joined Sora's giggles.

Lin grinned and praised Sora, "Well done! There's my girl! Very well done!"

"Let's do it again," suggested Tenzin, joining his his father in rebuilding the pile with the assistance of a brush and dustpan.

After the fifth time, Lin making sure to praise Sora each time, Lin realized Katara was standing in the kitchen doorway. She excused herself from the three - three! - Airbenders, who scarcely noticed, and went to her.

Katara enfolded Lin in her arms. When they parted, Lin saw tears glittering on her cheeks. As they watched their husbands and the newest Airbender, Katara murmured, "He's so happy Lin. Beyond happy - you don't know - all those years, being alone in a way no one could cure - when Tenzin, when we knew he was an Airbender, he couldn't stop crying. And now - you've given him a grandchild who's an Airbender - he knows it won't bring his people back, nothing can, but Tenzin and now yours and Tenzin's child - an Airbender - he's so happy."

Lin wrapped her arm around Katara. The older woman leaned on Lin, dabbing at her eyes with a sleeve.

"I'm happy too," Lin replied. She blinked back tears from her own eyes. They continued to watch their husbands, an Avatar and a Republic City Councilman and co-heads of the dignified, solemn Air Temples, huff and puff and scramble around after bits of paper with expressions Lin could only define as pure joy.

Sora bored of the game before either her father or grandfather did. Her patience wore thin at last, and she wailed for a change and her dinner. While Tenzin changed her, and Lin had never thought to see a debate between two people where the winner was the one who got to see to a soiled diaper, Aang and Lin helped Katara get dinner started. After two narrow misses with knives, Katara declared Aang unfit for the kitchen and sent him out to clean up the dining room.

To nobody's surprise, Sokka and Toph arrived in time for dinner. Sokka carried a bottle of finest sake, one he'd been saving for a 'special occasion.'

In the family room afterwards, with Sora in pride of place on her father's lap as he retold the day's events to Sokka, Aang found a moment to hug Lin. He held her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. "Thank you." His voice trembled.

Lin hugged him back equally hard. After a good four minutes, he released her and Lin stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on his forehead, right in the middle of his arrow.

"You're welcome, Aang," she murmured.

He smiled, a smile soft and yet overflowing with hope and love and happiness.

Lin fixed that smile in her memory and never forgot it.


	4. Korra's First Day

Title: Korra's First Day

Summary: In which Korra arrives in Republic City and meets the entire family.

* * *

Korra bounced on her toes as she watched Republic City grow on the horizon. It transformed from a hazy outline to sharp steel and glass of individual buildings. The docks bustled: fishermen throwing filled nets onto landings with_ thunks_, seabirds screeching overhead as they searched for food, dockworkers shouting and joking as they unloaded crates and tied up ships. An unfamiliar scent wafted over her, the tang of metal and people all living together.

"Amazing, isn't it?" remarked Kya joining Korra at the railing. She leaned on it. "Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation's capital are bigger, but nothing beats Republic City."

"How many people live here?" Korra asked.

"Upwards of 400,000 last I heard," replied Kya. "And it just keeps growing."

"Wow." For the first time, trepidation overcame Korra's excitement. The city seemed to extend on forever...and 400,000 people was several times the population of the entire Southern Pole. Many, many more times the number of people Korra had ever seen in her entire life.

Their ship eased into the harbor and to their assigned space. Kya and Korra returned to their cabin to meet Katara and to collect their valises. Kya and Katara went to wait on the deck while Korra detoured to the cargo hold to retrieve Naga. Meeting up with Kya and Katara, the three plus Naga debarked. Korra couldn't help but stare as she walked down the gangway and as they waited for their luggage to be offloaded. She fisted a hand in Naga's fur, the polar-bear dog's tail wagging furiously as she sniffed the strange air. They didn't wait long; the crew had been aware of Katara's presence and attended to them promptly.

"Gran-Gran! Aunt Kya!" A figure in pale yellow with an orange sash waved at them. Skirting around workers and passengers, the young woman approached.

"Sora!" exclaimed Kya. She rushed the last remaining few feet and embraced the newcomer. "It's so good to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you too," said Sora. Kya released her and Sora reached out to Katara who beamed and hugged her tightly. "Gran-Gran. I'm so happy you're here."

Korra took the opportunity to look at Sora. She'd met Sora before, but the memory had faded over the years. Now, Korra sighed with a touch of envy. Possessed of a fine bone structure with touches of softness to prevent severity, Sora carried her willowy, tall figure with a dancer's grace. Her father's lineage showed clear in her eyes - grey with flecks of blue - while her defined cheekbones were her mother's. Full rose-colored lips curved easily into serene smiles.

"Korra, welcome to Republic City," Sora said, with one of those smiles."

"Thanks. I'm really happy to be here," Korra replied.

"I do hope you'll be happy here," said Sora. Addressing all three of them, she continued, "Father apologizes for not being here to meet you. He's stuck in Council. And Mother sends her best."

"It's all right," Katara said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Is everyone else at school?"

"They are. Is this...Naga?" asked Sora.

"Yep," answered Korra. "Naga can you say hi to Sora?"

Sora extended a hand for Naga to examine. Naga yipped her approval.

Sora asked, "Is your luggage all here? I have the ferry waiting."

"We're ready to go," declared Kya, seizing the handle of the trolley with her and Katara's suitcases. Korra set her hands on the trolley containing her own, much larger and heavier, trunk. "Lead on."

In short order, they and Naga and their belongings were onboard the ferry. It cast off. Korra kept her face towards the city until she felt the ferry slowing on approach to the island. Meanwhile, Katara, Kya, and Sora exchanged inquiries about the trip, the family, the South Pole, and the island.

Upon arrival, three acolytes took charge of the luggage. Sora said, "We're housing Naga with the sky bison if that's all right? Will she follow Acolyte Terza or do you need to take her there yourself?"

"No, she'll follow." Korra said firmly, "Naga, go with Acolyte Terza. I'll come check on you in a bit." With a little whine, the polar-bear dog obeyed.

Having heard and seen the bustle of the city, Air Temple Island felt quiet to Korra as the women ascended from the quay to the main Temple with three acolytes acting as porters. Here and there, Korra saw an acolyte pause and stare at the group. When one pointed at the group, Korra followed the line of his finger to Katara. The elderly woman walked slowly, lost in remembrances, and oblivious to the subtle stir she was creating.

Once inside the family quarters, a wing attached to the main Temple, Sora saw her grandmother and aunt to their customary guest quarters before leading Korra to her room.

"I hope you like it," said Sora as she slid open the door. "We've put you in my old room as you're not an acolyte."

"Ah thanks, but then where are you sleeping? I don't want to throw you out of your room," asked Korra.

"I moved to the dormitories last summer," Sora explained. "Please don't worry."

As the porter placed Korra's trunk inside, Sora gestured to other doors along the hall. "The bathroom is on your left. The twins' bedroom is on your right. Rohan's room is beyond theirs. My parents' bedroom is at the end."

She stepped inside the room, Korra following. The windows faced south-east which meant the morning sunshine illuminated the room. Fresh sheets and a blue coverlet clothed the bed. An open closet stood already to receive her clothes as did a dresser in pale wood. A small bookcase, desk, and chair in the same wood finished the furniture for the room. Saffron orchids in a vase on the dresser added a dash of color.

"It's really nice," said Korra. Experimentally, she sat and bounced on the bed.. When she stretched out on it, it yielded under her weight. "This bed is comfy."

"Good, I'm glad. You're free to add personal touches - a wall hanging or a plant, whatever you like. We want you to be comfortable here. If you need anything, please ask." Sora asked, "Would you rather unpack first or tour the island?"

"Tour. Definitely."

Sora showed Korra the common Temple areas, , the reflection garden, the library, and the various meditation spaces. They stopped by the bison stables, in truth shallow caves built into the island itself, and Korra discovered Naga had been given her own chamber with fresh water and bones to gnaw on.

Afterwards, they joined the acolytes for lunch which resulted in a continuous stream of acolytes wanting to say hello to Katara and, sometimes, to Kya. They ignored Korra as she was only introduced as an apprentice to Katara who wanted to experience city life and would be staying there as Master Tenzin's guest.

After lunch, Korra unpacked and explored the Temple on her own. She wandered through the groves of trees, passed herb and vegetable gardens, peered into empty rooms, and searched out hidden nooks before making a quick trip to the beach.

The sound of excited voices drew her to the front courtyard around three thirty. Coming into it, she found two bison and Tenzin's remaining three children greeting their grandmother and aunt.

"Korra! There you are!" cried Kya, beckoning her over. "You all remember Korra, right?"

"Sure we do," replied Rohan. He held out a hand for Korra to shake. "Glad to have you."

At sixteen, Rohan tended towards stocky rather than tall, broad rather than wiry. His features were strong and limbs muscular. Strictly speaking, he wasn't handsome. Yet, his grey eyes were bright with merriment; his square jawline and blunt nose couldn't negate the warmth of a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember who's who," admitted Korra as the twins came forward.

"That's alright," the one with green eyes assured her, "I'm Akira."

She offered Korra a manicured hand, a bright smile dimpling her cheeks. Her body showed her budding maturity, but her petite figure suggested she would take after Toph Beifong in matters of height. Her nose was quite cute, complemented by pink lips and vivid green eyes.

"I'm Tamami. Tam for short," said the second twin without moving to shake hands. Her clouded gaze centered on Korra's left ear as she spoke. Korra tried to ignore the prickle of awkwardness this produced.

Tam reminded Korra of a stork-gull: elongated, thin limbs with a lean body. Her head was level with Korra's chin, three inches taller than her twin already with evidently more to come. Sharp lines marked her facial features – crisp cheekbones, pointed chin, and straight nose.

All three wore a uniform, ankle-length navy skirt or trousers with a white shirt and navy blazer. Akira's blazer was trimmed in green cord; her siblings had yellow piping. Akira also had a multi-colored scarf draped around her neck.

_Slurp!_

With a yelp, Korra jumped as something large and wet swept up her back. She whirled about to find a sky bison less than a foot from her nose. His tongue darted out and licked her again.

"Dragon!" exclaimed Rohan. He rushed to the bison's head. "What have I told you about licking strangers?"

The bison puffed a protest. Korra smiled as she wiped her arms on her skirt.

"Sorry," Rohan said, "He's very friendly."

"His name is Dragon?" she asked.

"Yes."

"He wanted an impressive name that made his bison sound dangerous," added Akira.

"Thank you so much, dear sister," drawled Rohan. With a rueful grin, he explained,"I was eleven. Anyway, Korra meet Dragon, Dragon this is Korra. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

Korra patted the bison's head as he nuzzled at her. "Yeah...I can see he's dangerous."

Coming over, Kya said, "Bison take after their companions." She scratched behind Dragon's ear.

"You should meet Tam's too," suggested Akira. Korra followed her to the other bison who had remained on the periphery. Tam had retreated to her and was undoing the reins. "Her name is Xihe."

"She's a lot smaller than Dragon," Korra remarked as they drew near.

"Dragon is three years older," Tam informed her. Xihe deigned to sniff Korra's hands.

Tam tossed the reins into the saddle. She called, "Gran-Gran, Aunt Kya, I'm taking Xihe to the stable."

She hopped up on Xihe's back and took off.

"We're going too," announced Rohan, using a gust to boost himself on Dragon's neck. "See you in a bit."

As the four women walked inside, Korra asked Akira in an undertone, "Did I do something to make your sister not like me?"

"No, Tam is...she's kind of like my Mom, neither of them really like strangers. Believe me, she would have told you if you'd offended her," Akira reassured Korra.

"Oh, good. Where are we going?"

"The schoolroom."

Kya groaned; Katara smiled. Kya said, "Don't tell me you have homework. I wanted to do something fun."

"Mom and Dad insist we do our homework first," replied Akira. "It's not much and if we do it now, we'll have the whole weekend free to do whatever we want with you."

Kya sighed. "Your parents are killjoys sometimes."

"Kya, that's a little harsh. I'm sure Tenzin and Lin are being reasonable." chided Katara. She turned to Akira, "You don't mind if we join you three?"

"Of course not, Gran-Gran. I'm going to run and change out of uniform. I'll meet you there." Akira split off and hurried into the family wing.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find snacks for them," declared Katara, leading them towards the kitchen.

When they all reunited in the schoolroom, it defied Korra's expectations of a closed, stark room without warmth. Light and air filled this schoolroom, one wall comprised of large windows of which half were open. Two bookcases, one metal and one wood, held books on a wide variety of subjects; Korra saw history and geography alongside romance novels and joke books. Mismatched tables, desks, chairs, and a couch provided plenty of room to work however you wanted. There was even a corner with a plush rug and heaps of pillows.

"Snacks!" exclaimed Rohan when he saw the plates Kya and Katara carried. "Thank you, Gran-Gran, Aunt Kya."

He snatched a few of the sesame balls, biting into one with relish.

"Thanks, Gran-Gran, Kya," said Akira as she took two. Tam rewarded her aunt and grandmother with a smile for hers.

The three grandchildren had changed into casual clothing - Tam in Air Nomad style while both Akira and Rohan favored Earth. Rohan flopped down onto a couch, dug out a textbook from his satchel, and started to read. Akira took possession of a desk underneath the window.

Tam stayed in the center of room. A table, five feet by five feet, stood there with a unusually thick wooden top. Korra guessed it to be several inches deep. Six loops of metal in two rows dotted the tabletop. It wasn't until Tam grabbed two of them that Korra realized they were handles. Tam lifted - and a wooden panel came free. She repeated the process twice more, sliding the panels underneath the table.

Korra approached the table. "Why did you do that?"

"The panels keep anyone from messing it up."

It took Korra a moment to understand. The entire table was essentially a shallow sandbox and the panels protected whatever might be drawn on the sand from being disturbed.

"Akira, do you have the problems?" called Tam to her sister.

"I do." Akira got up, piece of paper in hand, and came over.

"Aunt Kya, would you mind?" asked Tam. Kya took the paper.

"Sure," answered Kya. Akira went back to her desk. Tam swept the sand smooth with a rectangular trowel and picked up a slender stick.

"I'm ready, Aunt."

Korra watched as Kya read each problem and Tam copied it into the sand along the very top of the table. When Kya finished, Tam mumbled her thanks and proceeded to copy the first problem into the center of the table. She solved it, wrote the answer under the appropriate problem at the top, and then erased the work to start on the next one. Tam kept her eyes closed, but they moved beneath her lids.

Katara seated herself beside Akira. The pair began to chatter as Akira worked.

"Here, let's go sit down," suggested Kya to Korra. They settled themselves amongst the heap of pillows. Kya wiggled, getting comfortable. She remarked, "I like these. Why didn't we have this when we were growing up?"

As Korra couldn't answer that question, she said, "I like this place better than the schoolroom in the compound. It always felt cramped."

"Hmm...what do you think of the island so far?"

"It's nice, I guess. Is it always this quiet?"

"Yeah. That's what you get living among Air Acolytes. But, at least here, you've got my nieces and nephew for company and I'm sure you'll be able to visit the city," replied Kya. Sora entered the room. Kya waved at her.

Coming over, Sora nudged a cushion free from the pile and knelt.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you," she offered to them. "I was wanted to lead meditation."

"There's no need to be sorry. We're not guests, after all," said Kya. "Are you taking on a lot of Temple responsibilities now?"

"Only a few. Mostly, I lead the afternoon meditations, and I've started helping out with the Temple accounts."

"Aren't those supposed to be Tenzin's responsibilities?" asked Kya.

"I like helping. Between his duties as Head of the Temple and City Councilman and the family, he's always busy. Since I finished school last year, I've been trying to assume more responsibilities around the Temple." She turned to Korra, "Now, since you've had a chance to unpack, is there anything you've noticed you need or want?"

"Maybe a bathrobe? I don't have one. And some shampoo, I guess I forgot mine?"

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow if you don't mind making do tonight?" suggested Kya. "I've missed Republic City's shops."

"That's a good idea, Aunt. What do you think Korra?"

"I'd love to," declared Korra before she remembered something. Her face fell. "But I don't have any money."

"As my father is your teacher, it's his obligation to see you have what you need. It won't be an issue," Sora assured her. Raising her voice, she called, "Akira?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come shopping with Kya, Korra, and me tomorrow?"

Akira grinned. "Do you even have to ask?"

"A yes, in other words. Gran-Gran?"

"No, thank you, Sora," answered Katara. "I want to spend some time here."

"Tam? Rohan?"

"No," from Tam. Rohan glanced up from his textbook with a firm, "No, thank you."

At Korra's request, Kya told her stories about growing up on the island and her adventures in Republic City. Sora chimed in with her own tales.

Eventually, Rohan snapped his textbook shut. "Okay, I've had enough of this. I'm going to go start dinner."

He declined offers of help from Sora and his grandmother but asked Korra, "Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Korra decided.

In the kitchen, Rohan unwrapped three fish onto a board. "You know how to clean a fish?"

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," was her reply as she extended a hand for a knife. Rohan retrieved the appropriate one from a drawer and placed it in Korra's hand.

"I'll leave you to it," he said. "I'll get the rice going." He pulled a container to the forefront of the counter and grabbed a bowl from a lower cabinet.

As she slid the knife along the line of the fish's belly,Korra asked, "I thought Air acolytes don't eat meat, no animal flesh because they don't want to take a life, something like that?"

"They don't. But I'm not an acolyte yet and neither is my mother or Tam or Akira. So we have meat with our meals. Plus, with you and Aunt Kya and Gran-Gran here, fish seemed like a good choice," Rohan explained, collecting measuring cups.

"Do you always do the cooking?"

"No, my Dad does it some nights and at least once a week we eat with the rest of the Temple. Mom cooks every once in a while, but she has trouble getting home early enough to do it," Rohan answered. He measured the rice into the bowl and added cold water. "I like cooking. You start with all these different things and make something out of it. Plus, who doesn't like to eat?"

"I know I do. My mother makes these noodles with seaweed and seal meat, I eat it by the bowlful," said Korra. "I can smell it right now."

"See? That's why I like cooking." Rohan rinsed the rice and added more water, swirling the rice around as the water turned cloudy. Pouring the water out, he repeated the process until the water ran clear. Then he added water and set the rice aside. Korra finished with the first fish and moved on to the second.

"Where do you go to school?" asked Korra.

"The Colonial Institute - it's not nearly as stuffy as it sounds," replied Rohan as he combined rice vinegar, sugar, salt, and a spice Korra didn't recognize. "I've got two years left, this one and the next."

"Why there?"

"Mom went there. It's a really good school."

"What's it like?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean - I never been to a school. I've seen pictures but…"

"Yeesh, That's - " Rohan grimaced. "I like school. The classes can be a bit boring sometimes, but I've got a good group of friends and play on the soccer team. I like getting into the city too."

"What are the classes like? The teachers? The other kids?"

"We've got about twenty kids in each class, less if you're in the advanced section. The teachers mostly decent - not too strict but they don't let you mess around either. My mathematics teacher is hilarious; he tells jokes so bad you can't help but laugh. My history teacher, on the other hand, wouldn't know a joke if it danced in front of him naked but he remembers every little detail of everything he's ever read. My classmates are cool, well, except for the occasional jerk who thinks he owns the world and who never learned any manners."

Heating the mixture, Rohan let it cook until the sugar dissolved. Korra set aside the second fish and started the third.

"I guess you had private tutors or something?" Rohan posed to Korra. She nodded.

"The White Lotus brought them in. Only a couple stayed more than a year. Most of them couldn't stand the cold," replied Korra.

"Were there any other kids?"

"No. My cousins visited sometimes." She caught Rohan's pitying expression before he returned to stirring the pot. "It wasn't so bad. I was never alone. I always had masters and your grandmother."

"Sorry, but it sounds as if you've never had any friends."

Korra concentrated on her fish. She didn't want to say he was right.

Rohan removed his pot from the heat and turned to Korra. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I just...I'm just really glad to be out of that compound," she admitted softly.

"Well, you're here now and, once you master Airbending, you'll be a full Avatar and you never have to go back unless you want to," Rohan said.

"That's the idea," Korra proclaimed. She wanted to get the conversation off herself. "What about your dad? Where did he go to school?"

"He didn't. Neither did my aunt or uncle. They had tutors. When Sora was old enough, my parents decided we all should go to Colonial. According to Mom, all she had to do was remind Dad of how jealous he'd been of her getting to go to school and he agreed to Colonial."

"What about Tam? Being blind?" Korra realized how the question sounded. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude."

"It's okay. Tam manages; she has special helpers and has some one-on-one lessons, but she's adapted. My parents asked if she would rather be taught at home, but she refused." Rohan wiped his hands. "Rice needs to sit a bit longer before I cook it."

He opened the icebox and laid carrots, a bulbous cabbage, plump long beans, leeks, and a yellow-orange eggplant on the counter. "Vegetable time."

"I'm done with the fish," announced Korra.

"Why don't I make the marinade for the fish and you can start chopping?" asked Rohan.

"Sounds good to me," replied Korra. She accepted a fresh cutting board and knife, and reached for the eggplant. Rohan retrieved a small bowl for the marinade, then snagged soy sauce and spices from a cupboard.

Between the two of them, they had everything prepped to be cooked, except the rice which was happily steaming away, when Tenzin walked in.

"Hi, Dad," called out Rohan as he loaded used dishes into the sink.

"Hello, Rohan. Your Gran-Gran told me I could find you here," said Tenzin. He smiled at Korra. "Korra, welcome to my home. I do apologize for not being able to meet you at the docks. However, I trust my family has done what they could to make you feel welcome, even if that means conscripting you into cooking?"

He eyed Rohan who merely grinned and shrugged.

"They have. Sora showed me my room and gave me a tour of the Temple and it's been...good. I'm good. Glad to be here," answered Korra.

"Good. I look forward to having you here," said Tenzin. "Do you like your room? Do you have everything you need?"

"The room is great and Sora offered to take me shopping for a few things I forgot tomorrow. Kya's coming, so's Akira."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy that. Republic City has much to offer."

Rohan asked, "Do you know when Mom will be home?"

"I called before I left. She said half an hour more before she could leave. Do you need any help with dinner?"

"Nope. Korra and I have it handled, right?"

"Yep," agreed Korra as she nibbled on a carrot.

"Korra, after dinner, I think we should talk about your training," Tenzin said.

"Sure."

"'Cuse me, Dad," said Rohan, trying to get into a drawer behind Tenzin.

Tenzin moved aside, saying, "I'll just get out of your way now."

He left the kitchen to the two young people.

The rest of the family filtered into the dining room as Korra and Rohan cooked. They would poke their heads into the kitchen, or step inside to snag a bite, and then sit at the dining table. When Katara came in, Rohan had to reassure her twice that she didn't need to help, but could sit and enjoy her family's company. Often, one of siblings would call a question or comment to Rohan and he would shout back.

As the twins set the table and the food cooked, a new voice attracted Korra's attention. A "Hi, Mom," from Akira and "Lin!" from Kya clued her in to who it was.

"Mom's home," stated Rohan with a smile. He grabbed a towel, wiped his hands, and threw it to Korra. "Come meet her."

They walked into the dining room.

Beifong wore her plate armor as lightly as silk. Her grey hair was braided tightly, coiled, and pinned against the nape of her neck. Two scars slashed across the porcelain skin of her right jaw and cheek. Not even the pale jade of her eyes evoked softness, not with their keenness and not against the sharp lines of her face. Korra's immediate impression of Chief Beifong was of a person not to be crossed.

"Hello, Mom," said Rohan. Beifong strode over to them. "How was work?"

"Fine. How was school?"

"Fine," he replied with a hint of cheekiness. He gestured to Korra. "Mom, you remember Korra? Korra, my mother, Chief Lin Beifong."

"Yes, of course I remember Korra," answered Beifong. She fixed her gaze on Korra who straightened under it. From the unhurried, intense manner with which Beifong scrutinized her, Korra felt as if the woman was attempting to form a preliminary judgment about her. Korra struggled not to fidget, but couldn't help shifting her weight and rubbing her palms against her thighs.

The stare eased and Beifong added, "I'm glad you've arrived safely. Welcome to Republic City."

"Thank you," managed Korra.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to change. We'll have plenty of time to get acquainted later," Beifong declared. She made her way out of the room.

"Is she always like - like that?" Korra flailed her hand towards the door through which Beifong had exited.

"Mom?" checked Rohan.

"Yeah. She's...um..._intense_."

To her surprise, Rohan and Tam, who was nearby, laughed. When Korra glanced at Tam though, the twin said nothing.

"She_ is_ intense," agreed Rohan. "She has to be. When she's in uniform, she's Chief Beifong. Out of it, and given some time to get to know you, she won't be nearly as intimidating."

"I'm not intimidated by her," protested Korra despite feelings to the contrary. Based on Rohan's skeptical look, he didn't buy it.

"Anyone with sense is intimidated by my Mother," proclaimed Tam. Apparently, neither did his youngest sister. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Rohan and Korra returned to the kitchen, soon joined by Sora. The three dished the food into serving plates and bowls, transferring them to the table. Akira darted in for glasses and then pitches of juice and water.

Now dressed in tunic and breeches, Beifong rejoined the family just as everything was ready. She accepted hugs from Kya and Katara, having to lean down to embrace the latter, before taking the empty spot beside her husband. Korra thought she appeared much more relaxed.

Throughout dinner, the family took care to involve Korra in their conversations. Sora asked her about her favorite subjects and books. Rohan wanted to know about her teachers and her family. Akira inquired about the South Pole in general and what kids her age did there. The adults traded news, often taken from their latest letters from Bumi or Princess Ursa.

When the plates had been cleared away, the group relocated to the living room. Drawing Korra aside, Tenzin said, "About your Airbending training?"

Korra sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"I understand you haven't been able to Airbend thus far?" Tenzin asked gently.

"No, I haven't, I don't know what's wrong, everything else came so easy," babbled Korra.

"It's quite all right, Korra. You're here to learn Airbending after all," he replied. "We'll start with the basics – which includes meditation. Which means I expect you to join in meditation twice a day," Tenzin explained. "Once in the early morning in a private session with me and my children, and then once more sometime during the day."

"How early?"

"5:15."

"5:15?" repeated Korra, dismayed.

"I know it's early, I'm sorry, but I believe it necessary. As for the second meditation, you can choose any other meditation session to attend throughout the day," continued Tenzin. "For your actual training, I'll work with you individually on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. I'm in the city on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I tend to practice with my children after mediation or after school, and in the mornings on weekends; you should join us. Although Sora hasn't accepted her arrows, she has completed her training and I know she'll be pleased to work with you if you ask. You'll also be expected to practice the techniques and stances - without Airbending - on your own. Does this sound reasonable?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, but - do I really have to get up at 5:15?"

"Yes," confirmed Tenzin, "and meditation starts at 5:15 which does mean you will need to get up a little earlier."

Korra groaned.

"Starting tomorrow."

Korra groaned again. "Goody. I can't wait."

...

Following Rohan's lead, Korra climbed out the attic hatch and onto the roof of the family quarters. Sora, Tam, and Akira came after her.

"Wow...the view's amazing," she said.

"Yeah, it is," Rohan agreed.

"Mom and Dad, and Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi, used to sit out here when they were kids," Akira told Korra. The five settled themselves on a ridge.

In front of them, the lights of Republic City glittered, the moon a silver crescent in the sky.

"How are you settling in?" asked Sora.

Korra shrugged. "Just fine, I guess."

"If you need anything, even if you just want to talk, let us know," Sora reminded her with a kind smile.

"I will, thanks." Korra pulled her one knee up and rested her chin on it. "So what do you guys do for fun - when you're not in school or training? I already know Rohan cooks and plays soccer but what about the rest of you?"

"I like to sketch, and make jewelry," volunteered Akira. Korra stared at her in surprise; she knew Akira to be the earthbender, and thus the Beifong legacy, of the four. Akira grinned, her green eyes merry. "What, did you expect me to wrestle or something?"

"Sort of," admitted Korra. "Can you Metalbend already?"

"Only a very little," replied Akira. "I work with traditional hand tools. There's a custom jewelry maker in Republic City who lets me watch him work sometimes, and he sells me flawed stones and bits of wire for almost nothing."

"Akira makes beautiful pieces out of them," added Sora.

Akira blushed. "They're nothing special. Not yet anyways...when I get a proper setup, not just a student kit, and proper materials...then, they'll be something worth looking at. Your turn, Tam." She nudged her twin.

"I train in a Kyoshi dojo," offered up Tam. Korra waited for her to continue, but Tam tilted her head back, focusing on the breezes, and said nothing more.

"That's...nice?" said Korra. "What about you, Sora?"

"Oh, I play the flute and I do handicrafts," replied Sora. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I...I like pro-bending?" ventured Korra. "I've never seen a match, but I love reading about them." Her eyes found the golden roof of the arena, lit up by spotlights.

"Excellent," exclaimed Rohan. "You can come with us to the next match."

"Really? But I thought your dad didn't approve - he called it the 'twisted exploitation of the noble art of bending' when I mentioned it on his visit."

"Sounds like Dad," chorused Akira and Rohan.

"He may not be a fan, but Mom likes it," Rohan explained. "She takes Tam and I when she can."

Akira piped up, "Sora and I don't enjoy it so we usually stay home."

"And your dad will let me go?" asked Korra. The four nodded.

"As long as Mom doesn't mind, he can't very well forbid you if he doesn't forbid me or Tam," remarked Rohan.

"Will she mind?"

"I don't see any reason why," replied Sora.

Korra bit her lip for a second. "It's just your mother...she doesn't seem to...I don't know... like me. She's been watching me a lot."

Reaching over to touch Korra's hand, Sora said, "She doesn't know you yet. Mom takes a while to warm up to anyone. Give her a few days before you assume she doesn't like you."

"So, it's really not just me?"

"No," declared Akira, "and you're lucky. You've met her before, although it has been years, and you've got Gran-Gran's approval. Plus you're a kid. You should see how she treats new Councilmembers."

"Or reporters," Rohan drawled. The three younger siblings smirked.

"Which brings us to one reason why we invited you out here," said Sora. "We thought we'd let you in on a few house rules since you're going to be part of our family for the foreseeable future."

Korra perked up. "Okay, sounds good."

The siblings took turns with their advice.

Sora began, "The first is not to lie. If you do something wrong, but admit to it you'll be in much less trouble than if you lie about it."

Akira advised, "Don't try to play my parents against each other. It doesn't work. Trust me."

"If there's dessert or candy, and you want some, get to it before Dad does," added Rohan.

Tam divulged, "Mother and Akira aren't morning people."

"Until you find out otherwise, assume Tam can do anything you can do," said Sora with a nod at her sister.

"No pulling pranks on the acolytes," contributed Rohan.

"Pulling pranks? What's the story behind that?" interrupted Korra, an eager light in her eyes.

"We'll tell you later," promised Akira. "There's only two more on the list – one being that fighting is only allowed on the practice grounds and you're not allowed to use bending against anyone anywhere else. Unless it's an emergency."

Rohan finished off the list, "Just because Mother, Father, Aunt Kya, Uncle Bumi, Gran-Gran, Grandpa Aang, Grandma Toph, Great-Uncle Sokka, or Firelord Zuko did it, doesn't mean we can."

"Do you think you have them all?" asked Sora.

"I think I do," replied Korra. "Now tell me about those pranks."

As Rohan and Akira launched into "The Great Hexapox Escapade of 168," Korra thought to herself, "_I think I'm going to like it here_."


End file.
